


love, i guess

by miracle_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Tendou Satori, Doctor/Patient, First Kiss, First Love, First time being loved, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Abuse, Psychiatrist Semi Eita, Referenced murder, Secret Relationship, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_boi/pseuds/miracle_boi
Summary: Tendou froze in his position and watched as Semi gave him such affection. He observed the doctor, trying to search for holes, trying to guess if he had even a tiny bit of lies in his actions but Tendou couldn't see anything. Semi adored him, Semi loved him— Tendou wondered if he had died and this was already what they call heaven."Your hands are pretty." Semi said, as he pressed a kiss on Tendou's palm.Tendou kept watching as Semi poured love even on his hand. Semi embraced his filthy hands and kissed his sinful lips. The same hand and the same lips that caused countless deaths but Semi embraced both. Tendou didn't stop watching the artform underneath him, even as his cheeks turned damp with the flow of his uncontrolled tears.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Valentendou Week





	love, i guess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's my first entry in Valentendou Week. It's a TenSemi fic inspired by Harley and Joker minus the abusive relationship, toxic pools, suicide squad etc. — It has a completely different story so don't worry and focuses on their relationship only. There are only MENTIONS of child abuse, drug use and murder but none is practiced in the whole story. This is more of a — first time being loved — type of story.
> 
> This is not beta-read so i apologize 😭
> 
> Happy Valentendou and enjoy!

Semi Eita is a refined, young man. He stands quite tall and has beautiful locks of black hair, his intelligence was on high bars too, being an outstanding graduate in psychology. It was only natural that he's absorbed by one of the most well-known asylums in Tokyo. In fact he was also assigned to observe and be in charge in one of the most special cases and infamous criminal–patients of the establishment.

**_Guess Monster_ **

_Real name: Tendou Satori_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 24_

_Birthdate: N/A_

_Height: 6'2" Weight: 71.1kg_

_Case: Known as he calls himself the Guess Monster — his intuitions or what he calls as "guesses" about matters concerning people, their private information, possibly even future events and etc. are always precise. Somehow they come out factual with certain accuracy and often use it against his victims. The following records are proof that he only "guesses" and does not use any sort of research. There are limits to what he can predict but his ability remains unnatural._

_The patient has an unsubstantiated, unusual method of hypnosis wherein he does not put the victim out of sanity nor control their minds but only be freely manipulated into the Guess Monster's words but remains in their conscious minds. He uses this ability to manipulate people into committing crimes._

_Crimes: extensive robbery, multiple homicide, multiple property destruction [...]_

"The Guess Monster? Isn't his case quite too advanced for me Shimada-sensei." Semi raised a brow as soon as he ran through the given files of the cases he was going to handle. It was only his first day in Tokyo Asylum, even though he graduated with outstanding marks and top-notched the bar exams he didn't expect to be assigned to such huge responsibility. He thought he might just do some basic office paperworks on his first day, obviously it wasn't the case.

"You're very competent, Semi-san.Your records from your internships are promising too, almost better than most of the doctors here. Would you rather under-qualify yourself and accept mediocre cases instead?" The head doctor of the asylum replied.

"No, Shimada-sensei... thank you." Semi bowed as he stood up from the stool inside the head doctor's office and made his way out.

"Oh hold on," Shimada said before Semi could reach for the doorknob.

"Yes sir?"

"Be careful. He has a long list of hypnotism, the same reason why he needs a new doctor. I'm not scaring you but this is a genuine warning, the previous doctor she— let's just say _she also needs therapy now._ Don't let him get into your head."

"I'll take that in mind, sensei."

  
  


He sighed as he continued to scan to the ridiculously thick pages of the Guess Monster's records, this man is just outrageous. His datas only states all his criminal records and followed by his behavioral analysis but none of them indicates anything about the man's personal life. No parents, no siblings, and not one name personally related to him aside from the other criminals who worked under him.

"Why does he not have any personal background records?" Semi muttered to himself. It wasn't normal to skip out background information of patients that could possibly be the root of their case but this man, so called Guess Monster, didn't have a single tinge of detail about his life from childhood up to the date he became a deranged famous criminal.

It was impossible to not acquire a single piece of data. If he was an orphan they would have contacted a guardian or if he was a stray he could've at least made one single friend or some of the people who have witnessed him on the streets but there was literally nothing. Semi wondered if he was given incomplete papers but remembering how uptight the head doctor was, that might not be possible.

_How could that happen? It's not that easy to completely wipe out one's history._

Semi walked straight to where the patient was being held and it was on the 4th floor which contained only 5 cells exclusively for certain patients only. There are only a few doctors allowed to go on that floor, and Semi was the only new doctor who was given access on that floor.

The cells were spread out in separate different places, Semi remembered the directions he was told — towards the Guess Monster's cell. He arrived with no difficulty and as he opened the door, he was met by a huge transparent glass thicker than walls. On the other side of the glass he could clearly see a bed, desk and a table and a small cubicle inside probably a bathroom. It looked like one of those tiny apartments, minus the kitchen.

Outside of the glass cell where Semi stood, there was a table with two chairs in front of each other like an interrogation area.

And there he was, the Guess Monster was leaning on the glass with his back facing. He had red hair spiked up and he had a tall slender build. He looked like a normal person — no one would have suspected that man was psychopath and had killed a number of people.

"Something tells me they brought me a new doctor." The voice came from inside the glass, it sounded clear despite the thickness of the partition. The Guess Monster's voice was slow, careful, somehow alluring as if poison was being poured at each word.

"It also tells me it's quite a pretty one." He turned to face the blank-faced doctor with a mischievous grin on his lips and eyes hooded, half lidded that looked sleepy. His skin was pale like milk, the vibrant red color of his hair made him even more pale. 

Semi knew about this criminal, who wouldn't? It's been a year since he was running through the news everyday and the special forces had only managed to arrest him only months ago and their success was even pure luck.

Semi eyed him from head to toe. He didn't know this criminal was this type of person.

And by _this type of person_ he meant, _visually appealing_ , alluring, and sane..?

His expressions are just quite eccentric but Semi had experienced handling worse cases.

"Ah, when did I ever guess wrong. Hello, doctor!" Semi was surprised when his half-lidded sleepy eyes suddenly widened animatedly. He gleamed with brightness as he smiled with pure glee as if he was genuinely happy with the doctor's arrival.

He didn't seem like a man who would be carrying the burdens of committing multiple crimes.

"Hello Guess Monster-san, I'll be your doctor in charge starting today." Semi bowed his head a little. He noticed how the room was colder than the whole floor, he wondered if the temperature was lowered on purpose or the room was just really cold.

"I politely ask them to lower the room temperature, I don't like hot places." There goes his smile again, he looked like a kid constantly planning pranks. It wasn't a comical evil grin, it looked natural as if it was his face on default.

_So that's how his guesses work, like a mind reader_. Semi thought to himself, as he wrote that to his notes.

"Boriingggg... stop writing everything doctor four syllables. I thought you'd be pretty cool."

His guesses are this sharp and accurate, it was impressive for someone who studies people's behavior for a living.

"Semi Eita, Guess Monster really does fit you." Semi stated and the man's eyes even grew wider along with his smile, this man likes compliments. Almost everything about him is child-like.

"It does! Doesn't it?! People think it's lame as if they weren't the ones who called me that." The man laughed like it was something hilarious, holding his stomach. The sound of his laugh was startlingly loud, it was weird and high-pitched but it fits him well— like a villain's laugh.

Semi may have thought he looked sort of cute.

"They called you that?" Semi walked closer for a proper conversation and stopped as he stood close to the glass and in front of the imprisoned man.

"Mhmm! Why would I willingly call myself monster?— Anyway, so _why are you attracted to me_ **_sen-sei_ ** _.._ " The Guess Monster's eyes dropped and turned half-lidded once again, dragging the word he used to address the doctor to make it sound seductive.

"I'm sorry, I'm not attracted to you. You're just an interesting person for a doctor like me." The doctor fought back calmly but the man's lips creeped into a small grin.

"Semi-sensei, you know you can't possibly lie to me."

"I know I can, Guess Monster-san, you only imply things that purely rely on baseless hypotheses that only miraculously happen to be true. You don't read minds."

"Wow sensei! I knew you were smart but you caught on me real quick! You're not entirely correct but that's a first." The man said as he suddenly leaned close to the glass with both palms slamming against it and it echoed inside the room. He still had the same smile in complete amusement towards the new doctor among the lists of who handled him before.

"Well then they didn't send someone smarter than you." For some reason Semi couldn't help fighting back to this man's retorts.

"You're not possibly smarter than me Dr. Semi Eita, I bet your _little sister's_ better than you."

_So his guesses can scope that?_

“Oh and, _Happy birthday._ ” Tendou smiled, in a way where the corner of his lips creeping up and the first thing Semi thought was how he resembled a snake. A tempting snake ready to wrap around your body, strangling, then eat you alive. Only the difference is, the way he spoke and his voice crawling inside your ear makes you offer your body willingly. He was far, far too _dangerous_.

His “guessing” ability was beyond what Semi had imagined.

_Could it be a supernatural ability?_

Semi stared at the pale boy. He was wearing a thin, maroon, dress shirt and a black pants paired with a black belt. The temperature in the room was cold as a freezer, Semi noted to himself that he’ll prepare coats for this. He also noted to himself that he’ll do whatever it takes to get through this ‘Guess Monster’.

  
  
  


That was what he said 8 months ago when he first met Tendou Satori.

What he didn’t note was that he'll be in the Guess Monster’s arms, lying on his bed, comfortably listening to the pale man’s quiet snores.

What he didn't know was he'd do things for that latter at a ridiculous extent— entered a restricted room to close all the cameras, illegally opening the criminal’s cell to indulge himself to his new found _love_. Tendou never attempted to escape, although on the first days Semi had their therapy, Tendou tried to manipulate him by bringing him weapons to raid the asylum. Semi was still smarter than him.

Until Tendou said the words, “I’ll open up to you if you want, sensei. You just have to say please.”

“Please,” Semi replied with a straight face. Tendou cackled, finding the doctor too amusing.

“And if you turn off the recorders and stop taking notes. It’ll just be our little secret conversation.” Tendou smiled, the corner of his lips curving upward.

“I’ll trust you with my life story, you’ll just decide what to do with it. Keep it to yourself or tell it around _this whole fucking hell…_ Wouldn’t recommend the last one though, your life span will shorten,” The red-head shrugged, smile creeping wider.

Semi froze for a moment to think. He wasn’t afraid of something inevitable such as death. He stared into the criminal’s red eyes, staring deep into his soul with the same smile on his lips, unfading. It only took a few seconds until Semi reached for the recorder to turn it off, placed his pen on the table and closed his notebook.

“Okay. Go on,” Semi said. Tendou laughed breathily. They were currently situated on the table outside of Tendou’s glass cell, sitting in front of each other. Tendou was wearing a straitjacket and was chained to the chair.

Semi was just trying to observe him. He didn’t expect the man to actually speak.

“You see... I don’t like criminals, sensei. They're bad and scary.” How does one talk like a child but has killed tons?

“You don’t consider yourself one?” Semi asked.

“Whaaat? I’m offended! Of course not.” Tendou pouted, he resembled a kid who got their candy stolen.

“Hmm? How so?”

“Sensei, why is no one smart enough to review the records of who I killed? Why am I even in an asylum! I’m not crazy!”

Their conversation ended there. Tendou didn’t reveal much but Semi understood what the man was trying to say. As soon as he was done with other patients, he immediately compiled all of Tendou Satlori’s criminal records. He listed all of Tendou’s victims and researched all of them. He only needed the first three cases to confirm what Tendou was trying to say.

All of the victims were completely different. Different names, families, gender, races and everything else but they only have one thing in common; records of committing abuse.

_Sexual abuse, domestic abuse, child abuse._

The list continues on but most cases was child abuse. Not one of Tendou’s victims was clean. They were all filled with disgusting records but kept living comfortably and freely due to the amount of money they possess, leaving all their victims either dead or scarred forever.

“Oh my god.” Semi muttered to himself.

The following day, Semi came to the Guess Monster’s ward empty-handed. Tendou was already seated there, he looked harmless and you would think he looked pitiful wearing a straitjacket. Semi was already wearing a thick coat, now used to the temperature in the room. Tendou smiled widely seeing the doctor sit in front of him.

“Continue,” Semi said, leaning his forearms on the table. Tendou examined him at first, satisfied with the sight of not one single recording device.

“Sensei, don't you think humans are so sensitive? They’re easy to manipulate, to control. Especially once you find out their weakness,” Tendou started.

“Are you saying you’re not human?”

“No!” Tendou tried to stand up to emphasize his answer. He was pulled back down to his seat by the chains but was still leaning his head as close as he can, tilting it to the side with eyes wide open darting at the doctor.

“I am very human too! That’s why I will never let anyone know my weakness.” Tendou then sat back slouching on the chair, “Unless a pretty doctor who looks trustworthy shows up.”

Semi didn’t say anything. He noticed Tendou liked talking.

“I never killed anyone, sensei! I just made the weak strong, and left it all to their hands. It’s like I made pesticides. The world is too infested with pests, you know? It needs some controlling.” Tendou shuffled on his seat, the chains clanking on the metal chair.

“What do you mean?” Semi knitted his eyebrows.

“No matter how forgiving you try to be, once you see the person who wronged and scarred you, you will be filled with so much rage. They just need a little push, and boom! One pest dow,” Tendou spoke like he was spreading wisdom, like his point of view will remain firm no matter how much you convince him otherwise.

“You’re saying that the victims in your files are previous assailants killed by their own victims, who you manipulated?”

“Bin—go!" Tendou’s voice was loud, it echoed through each corner of every wall. Semi was too immersed into their conversation, trying to keep every word that comes out of Tendou's lips into his memory. He forgot about everything else, how cold it was, that he was a doctor and the person he's talking to isn't just a patient but also a criminal.

But it all made sense. _Tendou_ made sense.

"Then why didn't you hide yourself? You could've put the blame on whoever did the job."

"Hmm? Do you think directors would want to hide themselves once their movie comes out? They put their names first thing!"

There was a lot to say about Tendou Satori's character. He was childish, he has a different view for justice, aside from his supernatural guessing, he's just a normal person with strong beliefs. Now that the cause of all his killings are now clear, Semi knew there was something else behind it. A part of Tendou that made him do all of this. A trauma, maybe.

Semi couldn't dig that out, not until months later. He would enter Tendou's ward, sit on the same cold metal chair, as the man talked for hours. He didn't run out of stories. He also looked happy, talking about random stuff. Semi got to discover more and more about Tendou, sometimes he even finds himself telling his own stories too. As if they're inside a café on one warm sunday, not a cold room inside an asylum with one of them chained.

"You've been a really nice friend, Semi-semi…"

"I told you to not call me that."

Tendou whined, "Fineee…"

"So what do you want to tell me today?" Semi placed his hand on top of the metal table, tapping his fingers out of habit.

"Hmm, I think I'm getting bored with telling random stuff. What do you want me to tell you, _sensei?_ " Semi thought it was a test. Or maybe Tendou was trying to read him. Semi took a moment to think, he wanted to be careful of what to ask. In a way that Tendou wouldn't doubt his intentions.

"You told me stuff about who you killed, your beliefs but you haven't told me why. Why do you think you have to do that?" Semi tried to make it sound like he was asking as a friend or an acquaintance, not a doctor.

Tendou raised an eyebrow and hums, "Good question, sensei. You made it less obvious that you're trying to dig my past." A smile then crept across his face.

"But since you've been a good boy, I'll give it to you." Tendou made it sound so sexual, he does that a lot and Semi would just glare at him.

"I was a really cute kid. Well, I already looked like this so maybe creepy for some but I thought I was adorable..."

Tendou Satori, just like any other villain in the movies, had a horrible childhood. As an infant, he was left outside the streets on one rainy day. Luckily enough, a woman who had just suffered losing her own child found him, picked him up and took him home. But luck has never been with him since day 1. Home was awful, cigarette smokes, scattered beer bottles and another type of smoke from an illegal substance — he grew up there. It was a mystery how he didn't die even after all of that. Tendou survived that suffocating home.

Grew up a skinny 5 year old boy, used to the smell of smoke, used to not being fed for days in a row, and used to being showered by bruises by both foster parents. At 8 years old his "mother" got arrested for smuggling illegal substances, he thought that maybe the abuse would be lessened by then. Young Tendou was just about to feel relief until his "father" got deranged, putting the blame on him for having his wife arrested. Abused him both sober and not.

Tendou was a quiet kid. He didn't talk too much but he grew up standing in one corner, observing like a camera on standby. His foster father didn't seem to learn a lesson even after his wife got arrested, the illegal business continued on. Different types of people would come to their house to pick up "parcels". Watching them is the only thing that has kept him alive, his only entertainment, a real life television. How people moved, how their reactions changed just by the slightest bit when they lie, the different tones when they speak. Human behavior was interesting. Just by watching people, he could forget about his aching body, his hunger and that his life is in complete despair.

Until he started to _guess_ based on those behaviors, and these guesses became continually right.

He started guessing when his father will beat him.

He started guessing how many people would come, how many cigarette butts would be lying on the ground at the end of the day and the time his father would be in deep slumber.

Tendou didn't like the word "predicting" because it doesn't sound right. Saying he could predict things makes him sound like a god so he uses the term guessing.

Guessing kept him from dying too early.

It saved his life from his father. He was 10 years old then, 10 years of living the same life. His guesses were now more reliable than ever and on that specific day he watched his father as soon as the sun was up. The old man's behavior was off, Tendou could see the slightest unusual detail in his movement and he guessed something bad was going to happen.

His guesses might be the only thing he relied on all his life.

That day he decided to open all of the stoves and tightly gripped on a box of matches.

Just as he guessed, his father came to him exactly at 10 in the evening. The man was on the clouds with different kinds of substances. He was chanting his wife's name as he held a kitchen knife with one hand. Tendou didn't think, he didn't hesitate to run as fast as he could towards the kitchen, at the same time lighting up a matchstick before throwing it directly on the open stoves. The young boy didn't stop running for his life so he managed to escape the house before it burnt down along with his nightmares.

"I escaped but I got half of my back burnt like fresh steak! I didn't guess it would explode! I thought it was just gonna start a fire." Tendou cackled. It was as if he was simply talking about a random embarrassing moment rather than a childhood trauma.

"That was the very first time I smiled. I was happy... I never stopped smiling then." Tendou smiled, eyes squinting, probably recreating the smile he did that very moment while he watched their house burn.

"Then I lived in the streets! Oh how I loved the streets. There's so many humans, so many emotions, reactions, so much to learn and observe — _Ah…_ thinking about it _arouses_ me." There were a lot of things to describe Tendou Satori. One of it was being freakishly perverted. No, he didn't harass Semi or anyone in any way but he has a way of making things sexual for him. There was even one time Semi outsmarted him, he suddenly grew a boner. Tendou moaned quietly to himself, and looked at Semi with dark eyes before asking if they could wrap up the session already. Semi, palms sweating, agreed because he had no idea what runs inside the man's head. The weird thing is, Semi didn't feel terrified then— rather, _curious._

Listening to Tendou's story, Semi wondered if he was just listening to a movie he had never heard of, rather than a real life story.

"Living in the streets was the best. Garbage food was nasty but that's where I finally built myself the most reliable best friend, my perfect _guesses._ "

"Did you continue to live in the streets?" Semi asked.

"Oh no. I was taken by some government people who thought they're doing what's right, but no one will ever know what's right! Everything could be right, we're all just deluded by what's normal but _not right._ What's right for me could be wrong for you, Semi-sensei."

_Everything he says makes sense. He doesn't belong in an asylum, he should be writing a book or something._

Semi gulped, listening to Tendou felt like he was in a pool unmoving. Every word was water, filling the pool, it gets filled higher day by day. At some point, maybe soon, _Semi will just find himself drowning in it._

"Where did they take you?"

"An orphanage. A really big one with nuns. I didn't like it cause I'm surrounded by simple-minded kids. Kids are honest, even when they lie, you'll easily find out the truth. Complexity of human behavior turns me on the most."

Tendou was taken to an orphanage handled by nuns. He peacefully settled there for a few days and as mentioned in the beginning; luck was never by his side. Again, he was surrounded by abusive adults who took advantage of their strength over children to feel powerful. A single mistake comes with a horrifying beating, the child then gets locked up inside a narrow locker-sized cell until wounds get healed so no visitors would see the "God-forsaken" place's dark side.

Being a child who had never been taught basic manners and proper behavior, he had already grown numb at every slaps, kicks and punches he received and that narrow cell became his home.

"That is where I learned how to release one's demons. Kids particularly are so _easy._ Who would've thought even a child has demons? In short, they were my first experimental pesticides." Semi's eyebrows knitted further. It was so damn hard to digest everything he's hearing.

"You… manipulated the kids to—"

**_"Bin—go."_ **

Semi felt like he lost his ability to speak. He didn't know what to say.

"What do you think, Semi-semi? Who is more horrible? **_Me_ **or the ones who made me like this? What is worse? Abusing an innocent child or a child killing an abuser?"

The doctor froze in his seat. Unable to utter a single word, unable to think thoroughly about the man's questions. At this point, Semi didn't know what's right anymore. What he knows is that even after hearing such a story, he wasn't terrified of Tendou, not even a bit.

"The face you're making right now is so pretty, sensei. I'm _guessing_ you're not scared of me. You're concerned. You want to embrace me, comfort me but you're conflicted by what's right and wrong." Tendou licked his lips out of habit, eyes darted at Semi with amusement.

Semi still couldn't speak. He knows that the moment he opens his mouth, words he didn't think through will come out.

"You don't have to answer, Semi-semi. I already know by the way you breathe and the way you blink— you don't despise me after hearing my story. _You're on my side_. I guessed right the moment I met you, that _Semi-sensei_ _will understand me_." As Tendou continued to speak. And like the first time Semi met him, he appeared similar to a snake. Slithering around Semi with the tempting sound of gentle hisses until slowly but surely, he had the doctor trapped in his arms, choking him and ready to get devoured.

The thing is, Semi didn't struggle.

  
  
  
  
  


The following "therapy" sessions have been the same. Tendou talked, Semi listened. The doctor only carried himself and recorded Tendou's words using his brain. Every day Semi learns something new and every day he finds himself drowning deeper and deeper into Tendou Satori's words.

"—You're so pretty." Tendou suddenly said, in the middle of a story of how he robbed the richest man in the country who had a record of domestic abuse.

Semi couldn't control the way his cheeks flushed red.

Tendou smiled endearingly, it was different from his usual one. It was like the first time Tendou ever made a vulnerable expression. Semi's heart fluttered and it was out of his own will.

_This isn't right._

"Your eyes change every time I speak. They're fascinating like every other expression you make. Subtle for others but obvious for me. It makes me want to touch you." Tendou tilted his head with the same vulnerable face unchanging.

Semi short circuited, "Me too."

_He didn't mean to say that_.

Tendou's smile grew wider, looking at Semi in such a loving manner. Having felt sympathy for the first time and observing someone's behavior turn concerned towards him, it all felt new to him.

Semi talked and listened to him like a normal person.

Semi didn't make him feel like a freak, didn't see him as one as well.

Semi comforted him in many ways, simply just by seeing the genuinity in his behavior.

It wasn't hard for Tendou to acknowledge his love for the doctor.

_So this is what love feels like._

Even now that he's situated in a cell with a generous amount of space, Tendou was still scared of getting locked up. He didn't let his fear show as he learned how to conceal his own emotions but Semi's presence kept him stable, forgetting the entirety of his horrendous life even just for a bit.

"You make me want to be normal." The red-head muttered in a soft voice like cotton caressing Semi's ears.

Semi didn't smile often in front of Tendou, but the corner of his lips moved upwards on its own before saying, "You are."

Tendou's smile now flashed his white teeth. He showed a face that didn't belong to a criminal imprisoned in an asylum — he showed one that belonged to a 24 year old boy who wants to love and be loved.

That's where Semi acknowledged his feelings towards the man who's supposed to be his patient.

"I'll give you a present tomorrow," Semi said as they wrapped up for the day.

_Present?_ Tendou has never received one all his life. He doesn't even know his birthday.

The next day, Tendou was skipping happily inside his cell early in the morning. He took a shower and fixed his hair. He stretched his arms, preparing them to get binded by the straitjacket later. He even easily digested the food that the asylum provided him, which he thought was awful. At 1pm there will be men putting it on him, chaining him on the chair and at 1:45pm Semi will arrive. That was his everyday life. Today was special because Semi said he had a present so he was extra enthusiastic.

He sat on his bed and stared at the clock with a smile plastered on his face. He simply watched the clock move like it was some interesting show.

Until it was already 1:30 and no one came to dress him on a straitjacket, let him out of his cell and chain him against the metal chair.

Tendou continued to watch the clock, the _tick tock_ sound being the only noise heard.

At 1:45, Semi didn't arrive.

The smile on his face faltered, his hand frustratedly running through his previously styled hair.

"Semi-semi…" He whispered to himself, now staring at the door outside his glass cell, still hoping it'll open.

Tendou sat still like a statue, eyes glued on the door. The only moment he moved was when the lights turned off. He flinched at the sudden darkness, looking around in shock as he saw everything powered by electricity shut down.

"Oh no."

He's scared of the dark.

Trembling, he pulled both knees to his chest, hugging them tightly as he started rocking back and forth, hoping it would somehow calm him.

"One, two, three, four…" He closed his eyes and started counting out loud to fill the silence and to distract him from the thought of darkness eating him up.

He didn't notice the sound of the door opening from outside. He also didn't notice the beeping sound of the door of his cell as it opened.

"...twenty three, twenty four."

"Hey..."

"...twenty five, twenty six…"

Semi stood beside him and the doctor's chest tightened seeing the boy look so terrified. Semi couldn't help but worry as he gently placed his hand on top of the boy's shoulder.

Tendou jumped at the contact, being touched with such gentle hands was unusual. The red-head finally looked up to see Semi Eita standing so close beside him, holding a lamp.

"Semi-semi…" Tendou said in disbelief. Semi was there, he's right beside him, touching him. His eyes widened at how utterly stunning the doctor was up close.

"I'm sorry I was late, I had a hard time turning the electricity off in your cell. It's the only way I could come to you." Semi smiled at him sweetly, his hand now moving up from Tendou's shoulder to his face, caressing his pale cheek. Tendou gasps just lightly as he melted at the contact of warm, caring hands on his bare skin. He closed his eyes to indulge the feeling of Semi's palm, leaning his head closer to feel it more.

Semi chuckled, placing the lamp on the bed to use his other hand to cup the other side of Tendou's cheeks.

Tendou hummed in pure bliss. It was amazing. Human warmth filled with genuine emotions felt surreal.

"Is this my present? I love it." Tendou said in a quiet voice with his eyes still closed. His hands then reached up to place them on top of Semi's, craving for more contact.

The doctor let out a soft laugh, it was the most pleasant sound Tendou has ever heard.

_He's so pure,_ Semi thought.

"No, this is not it yet." Semi's heart was full. He was filled with emotions he couldn't describe, all he knew was the fact that he's incredibly happy at this very moment. With a smile indented on his face, he closed his eyes and slowly leaned down and let his forehead touch Tendou's. They were both breathing heavily, their lips only and inch apart. Tendou opened his eyes just slightly, he was met by the sight of Semi's flawless features illuminated by the lamp being the only light in the room.

Semi already knew his extreme emotions towards his patient through having their supposed therapies but always ended up being a casual conversation. He knew how his heart ached with every depressing and how it jumped at stories Tendou was enthusiastic about. Semi knew how at one point, he started looking forward to seeing him but the doctor would've never acknowledged, knowing how absurd it was.

Until now.

_"I love you… I love you…"_ Tendou whispered, chanting repeatedly as the glee in his chest overflowing that he had to say it out loud.

_"Me too…"_ Semi replied.

_"Say it, say it clearly."_

_"I love you. You and your whole entirety."_

_"Even my demons?"_

_"Especially your demons."_

_"You're so beautiful, Semi-semi. So beautiful, so perfect to me."_

_"So are you, Satori."_

**_Satori_ ** _, the sound of his name. At last, he had someone utter his name so sweetly. Being called not the monster, not the criminal, but his own name._

The emotions building inside Tendou was suffocating, genuine happiness, extreme love, it made him forget how to properly breathe. Luck was on his side for the first time. He didn't know what to do with it so he suddenly leaned in to finally connect their lips. Semi felt his knees trembling weak, it wasn't his first kiss yet the emotions Tendou poured as their lips met was unbearably strong. It was an innocent, inexperienced kiss yet Semi found himself high against Tendou's lips.

"Hmmn…" Tendou let out as Semi's legs gave up and settled down on his lap. Semi shifted his hands from Tendou's face to the back of the latter's nape, pulling him closer, tilting his head to deepen their kiss as if they still weren't close enough. Tendou's arms fell on Semi's waist, embracing him close, afraid he'd suddenly disappear.

Semi continued to guide the movements of their lips. The sound of their clashing lips and Tendou's muffled moan was heard throughout the whole cell as he felt Semi's tongue press against his lower lip. Semi pulled away only by a bit but Tendou already protested by chasing the doctor's lips once again. Semi leaned back to dodge, laughing at how adorable the red-head was. Tendou was like a kid desperately chasing his favorite candy.

Semi continued to giggle and tease Tendou by dodging his attempts to reconnect their lips until they both plopped down on the bed.

"Wait, wait…" Semi manages to say, in between his laughs. Tendou was also smiling but more focused on appeasing his desire to taste Semi's lips again.

"Calm down," Semi cooed and Tendou stopped, staring at his eyes, half pleading.

The doctor cupped Tendou's cheeks with one hand as he brushes his thumb against the man's lips. The heat inside Tendou spread all over his whole body like wildfire, it didn't get better when Semi gave his lips lewd cat licks.

"Open your mouth," Semi whispered, Tendou obeyed. He used to be always in control; getting into people's head, making them do countless of things even the most gruesome crime was easy as pie. Yet he's weak under Semi's commands, the doctor didn't need any sort of hypnotism because Tendou will do anything he says.

Semi then slipped his tongue right inside the pale boy's open mouth, smiling to himself as the latter moaned at the pleasant feeling. Tendou was a fast learner, he caught up with the movement of the doctor's tongue and in no time— they were lost.

Lost in their own world.

Lost in each other's love.

Love that was left unnoticed as it bloomed, not until they found themselves bounded by their touch.

Tendou was now hovered on top of Semi and the doctor stopped his lips from moving for a second as he felt something hard beneath them. He hummed to himself and let a hand travel down between to give Tendou's aching hardness a bit of attention. Semi thought the red-head would appreciate them moving further, knowing the latter could be perverted at times but he was taken aback when Tendou grabbed his wrist before unlatching their lips.

Tendou sat up and Semi leaned on his forearms before worriedly asking, "Something wrong?" at the same time reaching to grab Tendou's hand and caress it with his thumb as a gesture of comfort.

"Don't bother with that, I want to have this time indulging more of you." Tendou laid out his palms to intertwine it with Semi's.

"but I also want to indulge you." Semi pulled Tendou's hand to his lips, peppering his knuckles with kisses. At this point Semi had already forgotten everything else— their relationship, his profession, and how this rendezvous could cost him his whole career. All he had in mind now was the man before him.

Tendou froze in his position and watched as Semi gave him such affection. He observed the doctor, trying to search for holes, trying to _guess_ if he had even a tiny bit of lies in his actions but Tendou couldn't see anything. Semi adored him, Semi loved him— Tendou wondered if he had died and this was already what they call heaven.

"Your hands are pretty." Semi said, as he pressed a kiss on Tendou's palm.

Tendou kept watching as Semi poured love even on his hand. Semi embraced his filthy hands and kissed his sinful lips. The same hand and the same lips that caused countless deaths but Semi embraced both. Tendou didn't stop watching the artform underneath him, even as his cheeks turned damp with the flow of his uncontrolled tears.

Semi looked at him with such tender eyes before shuffling on the bed to kneel and face Tendou. Semi pressed a short but firm kiss on his lips before enveloping Tendou around his arms.

_"I've never felt this much love before."_ Tendou said as his head fell against Semi's shoulder and the warmth of being embraced covered his whole body.

_"...Never thought I would."_ He continued with tears still falling from his eyes.

Semi gently pulled back to let their eyes meet. He wiped Tendou's tears using the back of his hand before taking out something from the pocket of his lab coat.

"You don't have a birthday on your records. Today is the 20th of May, it'll be your birthday from now on." Semi stated as he showed Tendou a small white stuffed bear wearing a lab coat that somehow resembled the doctor.

Tendou gasped animatedly, seeing his very first birthday present. He gently took it from Semi's hand, holding it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Take care of it so even if I can't be with you like this, he'll keep you company." Semi then kissed the boy's forehead who's eyes were still stuck at the adorable stuffed bear.

"It's mine?" Tendou asked. He has never personally owned anything his entire life.

Even the money he used to rob was given away to those who needed it.

"Of course, and so am I." Semi smiled at him and Tendou looked at him again with his wide expressive eyes.

"You're mine?"

"Yes, Satori."

Tendou couldn't explain the feeling in his chest. It was painfully tight but due to being in a state of euphoria.

Semi rested their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. He opened and stared directly into Tendou's red irises.

**_"I'll get you out of here."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter soon!


End file.
